Peace YNO!
by QuEeNoFwHiNiNg
Summary: i will ever update this again
1. home,sweet,home

**Prologue: It has been 2 years; every body is two years older. And the flock has been split up for a year.**

**Hope you like it!!**

**Max's POV:**

_FLASHBACK:_

_We were in Nevada. We had stayed in a cave in the desert._

_Since Fang had his laptop he would go on his blog and Google a lot. One day when he was on Google he told me that he had found Nudge's parents. _

_I cried like there was no tomorrow. But I had to let her go. So we al said our good-byes. Then I took her to her parents' house._

_Then fang came to me again and said that he found Iggy' parents. _

_I cried again. "I-I'll mi-miss y-you, I-Iggy!" I cried in his shoulder._

"_I know you will, I'll miss you too, Max. I love you," He said._

"_I love you too, Iggy," I said, "Come on." And with that I flew off with Iggy right behind me._

_When I got back I expected Fang to tell me that ha had found Angel's and Gazzy's parents. But luckily he didn't find anybody's parents. _

_END FLASHBACK_

So now it has been two years and it's only Angel, Gazzy, Fang, and me. I haven't talked to the voice in a while, and we haven't had any eraser attacks since last May. We are now back at our house in Colorado and Iggy and Nudge call every weekend. Some times we will fly out there to them, or visa-versa.

One morning when every body was up and dressed we decided to go into town for some frozen pizzas and food. When we got in we went to the local piggly-wiggly and got the food. When we left the store we walked to the alleyway and got ready to fly up, but before we got up in the air I looked back behind me to make sure the flock was coming and saw 10 guys, who looked like male-models coming towards us from behind. ERASERS!!

_Crap!_

Then I looked in front of me and saw ten MORE erasers.

_Double crap!_

Angel had brain-washed two erasers to go into the piggly-wiggly and stick their hand in the lobster tank. Gazzy also had two erasers. I have to admit, that boy has some moves. Fang had three, and I had three.

Thankfully though, Ari wasn't there. I had swung a round-house kick at one of my erasers, and knocked him in the head, he fell down. I put my hands over another eraser's ears, and flung him to the side of a building next to us. I had only one eraser left.

Fang had got rid of all his erasers and went over to help Gazzy.

By the time he got rid of those I got rid of mine, and had another brain attack. Fang had picked me up and we flew back to our house. When we landed he put me on the couch and started talking to me, slowly taking the pain away. When I felt better I got up and made our supper.

By the time we got finished I saw that it was 9:00, and it was past Angel and Gazzy's bed time. So I tucked them in.

When I got finished I went back out in the living room, sat down on the couch next to Fang and turned MTV on.

We sat there for about an hour, watching punk'd. When it was over we both went to our rooms.

When I got in mine I climbed in mine, and fell asleep.

**You likey-like?? I just wrote it today, my other one was too boring for me. **

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!!**

Copyright 2007 Lauren Billet


	2. Breakfast

**Hey-ya! Did you read my other story? Well you don't have to, but I'd like you to! But if you HAVE read this story, then that's good enough for me.**

**Fang's POV:**

I woke up in the morning feeling exhausted, although I had 9 hours of sleep. I looked up at the clock at my bedside, it said 7:00. I got up, got dressed, and then went out in to the kitchen. I opened the fridge to look for what to make for breakfast. There was the usual, leftover sausage and bacon, and pancakes.

I got it out and stuck it in the microwave. I heard footsteps coming from the hall, I looked up, and it was Angel and Gazzy.

"Hey, morning guys." I said with a welcoming smile.

I handed each of them a plate. They dug in to it.

_When's Max gunna come down? I'm starving_ I thought to myself.

_Why don't you eat then? _ Angel asked.

_Because I want to wait for her to eat- Angel, what has Max told you about reading peoples' minds? _I replied sharply.

_I CAN'T HELP IT! _She screamed, giving me a headache I was sure I would have all morning.

I heard a pair of dragging feet on the carpet coming down the hall. I looked up, it was Max. She looked tired. I gave her a what-the-heck-happened-to-you look.

She just looked at me in a pitiful way.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at her sympathetically.

"I couldn't sleep; I had to get up in the middle of the night to go to the bath room and started puking." She said, "So, sigh, I think I'm sick."

"Well eat something; it'll make you feel better." I said helpfully. She sat down at the kitchen table in her pajamas, and I put the plate of food down in front of her. She got her fork and stuck it in the link of sausage, picked it up, pit it in front of her eyes, made a grossed-out-face and put it back down on her plate and pushed her plate away from her. I grinned; she saw me and whispered, "Pig."

I kept smiling then sat down next to her and dug in to my food. After about five minutes I was done and I went back in to my room and opened the top drawer in my dresser, and pulled a midnight black journal. I opened it up and started writing in it.

**(A/N: You likey-like?) R&R!!!**


	3. the battle begins!

**So thank you to all of the people who reviewed! You are oh, so very sweet! ) lol. Thank you:**

**Bubbleblue! Oh so very sweet!**

**SilverEmber282!! Oh so very sweet too!!**

**And Froga10!!! ALSO oh so very sweet!!!**

**Okay, so how many times have I said, oh, so very sweet? Like a 100 times!! )**

**Okay, moving on, I have had like 65 hits or something like that, but only like THREE reviews!! Not including me that time!! ) **

**Now, SERIOUSLY moving on, read the story. And review!!! )**

**Okay, so I don't know whose point of view to start off on, so, since I left off on Fang, I'm gonna go to Max's point of view.**

**Max's POV:**

After breakfast Fang went back to his room while I went to the bath room puking. I heard nothing coming out of his room while I ran past it. When I got in the bath room I ran over to the toilet and immediately started puking. I heard foot steps coming, I looked up, but had blurry vision, but I saw the dark clothes, so knew that it was Fang. He had grabbed my hair and pulled it behind my neck. I kept puking for like ten minutes and passed out next to the toilet.

**Fang's POV:**

I went to my room and pulled out my journal, but I heard footsteps out side of my room, and heard them go in the bathroom, Max. I heard her puking, so I jumped up and put my journal back in to the top drawer of my dresser. Then I went to the bath room to help Max. I went over to her and pulled hr hair behind her neck. When she was done puking she passed out, so I picked her up and carried her to her room and put her on the bed.

She had a chair right next to her bed, so I sat in it and waited her to wake up. I watched her for about two hours then went over to her to try to wake her up. Denied. So I waited another hour then tried to wake her up again. Accepted. She woke up almost instantly. "What-what happened?" She asked.

"You were puking, and then went out cold. So I brought you back here and waited for you to wake up." I explained.

"How long was I out-cold for?" She asked tiredly.

"Three hours." I said calmly. She dropped her jaw. "WOW!" was all she aid, or could say before Ari jumped in the window. He stuck the needle with the blue stuff in it. **(A/N: sorry! Can't remember what it's called! Review and tell me what it is and ill change it!)** I ran toward Ari, but he punched my chest, making me wince and step back. I repaid him with a round-house kick to the face. His nose started pouring out blood.

I laughed. Then he hit my face with his sharp claws. I winced again. God, I feel like such a wimp. We had another massacre. And I had to win, I just had to. I jumped on him, and the batlle begins.

**(A/N: you likey-like? Thanx for keeping me in spired, silverember282!!! You rock!) SUCK-UP POWER!!! ) lol**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!!!**

Copyright 2007 Lauren Billet


	4. Max's New Power! :

**Okay, so this is the last week of school this week for me. So I might, and might not post the first couple days next week. It just depends on 1) how many reviews I get 2) if I feel like it.**

**Now thank you for all of those people who review, and gave me GREAT advice. And who ever told me to describe the fights like, better… well this chapter is pretty much about Fang, the flock, that's left of it, and Ari fighting. Maybe even including some thing that could CHANGE their lives forever!!! Dunnnn-dunnn-dunnnn!!! **

**Okay, Lauren, nobody cares, they're about to read it anyway, (hope fully). PLEASE READ:D**

**Fang's POV:**

Then I put my hand around his throat, he put his around mine. I tightened my grip. But he didn't, because right then his face turned purple, and I took a needle out of his pocket, and stabbed him with it, and stabbed him in the neck. He immediately fell to the floor. I felt his pulse, it was barely there. But still there. I figured we had plenty of time to get out of there. I ran over to max to see if she was okay, her body was limp. So I got a bag out of her closet and packed her stuff. I picked her up and ran out in to the hall and yelled," Gazzy, Angel! Pack your stuff, we're out of here!"

I ran in to my room and packed my stuff in two minutes. I ran to the kitchen and packed food for our trip. God knows how long that will be for. Gazzy and Angel came running down the hall way with bags in their hands, hope fully with their clothes in it.

I ran out the back door with Max still in my hands. I turned around to see Angel and Gazzy NOT behind me.

_Crap!_

Then I looked up and saw at least 20 erasers flying over us.

_Double Crap!!_

I turned around and went-no RAN back in to the house.

I ran back up stairs. On the way I tripped on some thing. I looked down to see a body covered in blood. It was Gazzy. I bent down to check his pulse I couldn't feel anything. Gazzy was dead! Then I did Max woke up. Thank God!!

She looked around, and when she looked down and saw Gazzy's dead body. She screamed and started crying in to my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her protectively. Then she realized that Angel wasn't here. "Where is she?" she practically yelled. I don't know. But what are we going to do about Gazzy?" I asked.

**Max's POV:**

_Tell Fang about your new power._ The voiced ordered.

"Fang," I started," I have a new power. I can heal people." The look on his face then was priceless. He let go of me. He grinned ear-to-ear. "Well then use your new power!" he ordered.

I put my hand on Gazzy's chest, where his heart is. I held my breathe, sucked in air really hard, which in there wasn't air, but pain. And after a minute or two I took my hand off of him and he opened his eyes, and jumped up. Then I remembered about Angel. "Where's Angel?" I asked him.

"He ran up the flight of stairs and ran in to his room; I looked around and asked, "Where is Angel?" I actually yelled it. "I-I don't know." He admitted. I went over to comfort him, but as I did the closet door opened and Angel came tumbling out of it. Thank God she was alive!!

**SO… was that long? Took me FOREVER to write it, although it seems kind of cheesy to me. ******** REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

Copyright 2007 Lauren Billet


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!!:**

**OMW!!!(Monika—Remember??) I have NOOOO Idea what to write for the next chappy!!!! ******

**So PLEASE Give me ideas!! PM me, or review, and throw out some ideas! ******

**And for all of those Australian people, or WHOEVER out there who has the book:**

**I ENVY YOU!!! Even it's in the 10 commandments NOT to envy!! I can't even wait FOUR days until the book comes out, so PLEASE don't rub it in my face!! **

**And silverember282 HOW WAS YOUR SURGERY?? What all did you say?? And sorry for who ever thought that this was a chappy!! ******** lolz…**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!!**


	6. Fangnosebleedseizure

**Okay…I have writer's block, so if this is cheesy, or just plain sucks, well…oh well. ******

**So I hereby give you: chappy five:**

**Fang+nosebleedseizure:**

**Max's POV:**

Angel ran over to me and gave me a hug. I kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you, Angel, please don't ever scare me like that again!"

She gave me a little nod and we pulled away. "Okay, guys, so I think that we should leave." They all nodded and said yes, except Fang. He just sat there and nodded. I looked at him and his nose was still bleeding, "are you okay, Fang?" he nodded again, and fell to the floor.

_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh_

I ran over to Fang, trying to use my new power, but it wouldn't work.

_Crap_

"Fang! Fang, wake up!" I screamed. Shaking his shoulders.

_What is happening?_

_He's having a seizure, you need to get him to a hospital if you want him to survive._

I looked at Fang, then noticed he WAS having a seizure, why didn't It before? "Guys, we need to get him to a hospital, now."

I ordered they flew out of the window, I picked up fang, (god he weighs a ton) and followed them. I just hope I can get him to a hospital in time!

**Ooooooooohhhh!!! Was that a cliffie or what?!? So how'd you like it? I think I broke my writer's block! So I might post sooner than expected, or not, just depends on whether I want to or not. ******** Sorry its so long too! My malicious self forced me t stop it at that. And because I don't know what I want to happen next. ******** Well, p.s.a.l!!**


	7. I hate hospitals!

**Okay, so I finished MR3 last night, in like 7 hours. So I'm not going to give anything away, though. And I hope whoever gets it today, or has already read the book. PM me and we can talk about it!!! Or not. But still. Okay… just please read the chappy. And I got a lot of reviews- and I'm not full of knowledge of what the doctors would say about this. So… if its totally like- not real, get over it. Ha ha. Okay, read on. I want to thank, oh what ever, I'll just name them:**

**Thanks to:**

**SapphiraAdi**

**Silverember282**

**Katie-3llen**

**EmoNinja 14**

**Fopkiller13**

**that Becca girl- I'll try to put more details. ******

**Froga10**

**And Moni?? Anonymous?? Ill put more details!**

**Bubbleblue- I like that name!! ******

**So on with the story:**

**Max's POV:**

The nearest hospital was 20 minutes away. We flew about 85 miles per hour, because of Gazzy and Angel. We landed about 50 yards from the hospital. There were cars everywhere. Some driving down the parking lot, almost hitting us. I didn't care right now; all I cared about was getting Fang inside. We got in there about 3 minutes later, but it felt like hours. When we walked in, I told Gazzy and Angel to sit down in a chair right next to the front desk.

I ringed the bell, and the lady turned around in her chair. "How may I help you?" She asked politely.

_No, I'm here because I wanted to walk around and look at all the sick people. I thought. _

_Don't get moody, Max, just tell her why you're here. _The voice said rather rude.

"Uh, yes, Fa-my brother here had a seizure. I thought that I was supposed to come here, because, this is a, uh hospital." I said hurriedly. I looked around for exits, windows, and other stuff to get out of here, if needed. The lady smiled, I shivered. But not because of why you think so, but, I mean she had lipstick in here teeth. She pushed down a button, and spoke in to it, "Doctor Worley, we have a boy who had a seizure" She said slowly. Why are people at hospitals so calm? People are dying all the time. The big, winging doors opened and a nurse and a doctor came out with a wheel chair. The nurse looked at me, then Fang, then me. She motioned us forward her and the doctor, and the wheel chair. I got Gazzy and Angel, and we started walking toward them. I put Fang in the wheel chair; the nurse put her hands on the wheel chair and looked at me. I glared at her, and she took her hands off. I put mine on, and followed the doctor.

We went down a few halls, and finally got to his room. I helped put him up on the bed. And the doctor put an IV in his arm. I winced when I saw the needle.

"We need you to fill some paperwork out," he started, handing me a clipboard, " and give it out to Mrs. Mary, out at the front desk, can you handle that?" he asked. I stood there, staring at him, what did he think I was? A five year old trapped in a 16 year old's body?

I snatched the clip board from his hands, and took the pen he handed out to me. I looked at Fang, he was just lying there, eyes closed, I got two fingers and out it on his neck,

_Thank God_ I thought, he had a pulse. But I can tell, this was going to be a long day, hope fully all the time we would be here.

**Was that bad? Or good? I can never tell with my writing. ******** Ha ha ha. ******** I'm really hungry right now, so I better go get something to eat! REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	8. Authors Note againHA HA! jk

Okay… so I just like saw the commercial for the book on Tv. And I have to say…. CHEESY! Anyway…. Just had to get that out of my system!! so wut ever.

Buh-by-ya!!


	9. NOT POSTING! MWAHAHAHA! :

**Okay…………… So since I procrastinate, and I am VERY stubborn, so any whose, just so that it is clear,**

**I'm not writing another chappy until I get at least 22 or 23 reviews. Or until when ever I feel like it!! Mwahahahaha!!! ******** Hee hee! Ha! ****Sorry Katie-Ellen!!!! ******** 3 BYE!!!! ******


	10. the thoughtor conservationwutev ha ha

**Okay… so, like I'm staying up all night, and no one to talk to, so, I'm writing another chappy. It may suck, if it does, get over it. Ha ha. Anywhose…………..**

**Here, here is chapter, which one is it again?? Cant remember. Ah, oh well. ******** ha ha. 3**

**Hope you like it! Im not writing another chapter after this until I get 35 reviews! I think this is chapter 7 if you take off all of the authors' notes!! Ha ha! ******** id like to give a special to:**

**SilverEmber282, youre just my Best friend!**

**Lindsay, another friend!**

**Monika, you have SO got to write the first chappy!:)**

**Katie- im here if you need me! ******** and thank you, bff!**

**Boy, there are a lot of friendly people in this world, and then again, there aren't, but ive been lucky. Ha ha. Anywhose…on with the chapter.**

**Nudge's POV:**

Its been months since I have talked to max, and the rest of them, heck, even Iggy. I miss them. and I have this really bad feelng in my gut. I just got an idea,

_Angel?_i thought, I hope her 'power' works from tis far away!!

_Nudge? Is that you? Nudge, there is some thing wring with Fang!_ She said with fear in her voice. Poor baby.

Wait, did she just say that FANG was hurt?! FANG?! I have to get over there, NOW!!

_Are you serious?! Where are you guys? What happened? Oh, my gosh, is he okay? Is he gonna live? WHAT HAPPENED?!_i practically screamed.

_Were close to home, you know, that hospital a few hours away from the house. I think he had a seizure. I'm not sure. I'm really scared Nudge! Please come! And get iggy, too. I'm sure fang will be happy to see you guys!_ She said, she handles things really well for an 8 year old!

I picked up the phone and called Iggy.

_Ring.ring.ring.ring.rin-_"hello?" said a friendly voice on the other end. It was a woman's probably Iggy's mom. "Hi, Mrs.Griffins.it's Nudge! Is Iggy there?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Oh, yes, sweetheart. Let me go get him," she out down the phone to get Iggy. After a minute or two, "Nudge?" Asked Iggy sounding surprised. "Some thing wrong"

"Erm, yeah. Fang had a seizure. Why? I don't know. Angel told me. We need to get there now." I said hurriedly.

"Hold on, let me call you back in a few minutes." And with that he hung up the phone. I ran out of my room. "Mom!!" I screamed, running out to the kitchen, where she was making dinner, which smelled really good. Oh, wait, Fang just had a seizure. I need o concentrate! I slapped my head. My mom just looked at me.

"Yeah, honey?" She asked nicely. "Fang, had a seizure! I neeed to go to Colorado." I said, waiting for a response. My mom understands things. So she would understand if some one in my flock had gotten hurt, and I needed to go, wouldn't she?

She didn't answer for 5 minutes. "okay, but you are not flying. We will drive you." She said. You have to love parents, don't you?

My parents and I live in Texas. Close to Colorado. Or closer. We used to live in Washington. But we moved because of my dad's job, he works for the military. The MILITARY. Anyway, I had to go see Fang, I had to see if he was okay, I had to see if he would survive. We couldn't lose a member of the flock. We would fall apart, if we hadn't aready. I miss them. it will feel so good just to be in their presence again. I cant wait!

**(A/N okay… im half asleep. I cant concentrate. So how was that? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIRE! REVIEW!)**


	11. author note, important, SORRY!

**HEY!!!! I am just letting all of those people who read my story know, (although I already told my reviewers, happy Nicole?) **

**That I am**

**Changing my penname**

**From; JP.book.reader**

**To 2 great 4u got it?**

**Got it good?! Sorry, anywhose……… thank you to all fo those people who read and review, or just read, my stories, that **

**I LOVE YOU ALL!!! And I actually made muffins, and if you want them, READ AND REVIEW!!!! Well, not THIS**

**Chapter, but THE WHOLE STORY!!! ******** ha ha!**

**thank you**

**2G4U**

**oxxxo**


End file.
